


BTS - You ride Suga's face for the first time

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [94]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lemon, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: This scenario can be enjoyed by new / casual readers on its own, but is imagined as part of our headcanon universe, taking place with Yoongi’s OC girlfriend, Jeong-sun, towards the start of their relationship. (You can find Suga's full headcanon masterlist here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185247087886/bts-sugas-headcanon-universe-fics)We imagine this as happening around 2 months into their relationship, shortly after they have sex for the very first time but just before he goes on his 2 month tour to America. Dedicated readers will remember from our much later fic, Pillow Talk, this is around the time Yoongi realises he has fallen in love with Jeong-sun.We absolutely love revisiting early scenarios and filling in some of the gaps in relationships. Here, we really wanted to write about how Yoongi and Jeong-sun communicate their sexual wants, preferences and desires, discovering more about each other sexually. While we do not just write smut, we feel a lot of Yoongi and Jeong-sun’s journey has been told through their lovemaking and here, it is nice to explore that even more, at a time when their strong feelings for each other is just starting to become more apparent.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/You
Series: Headcanon Masterlist [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	BTS - You ride Suga's face for the first time

The suitcase was almost full and you couldn’t help but wonder whether he really needed all of the different wires which poked from the top of the elasticated inner pocket like spaghetti, or whether he kept reaching for them just to keep himself occupied. Then again, what did you know about making music? You spotted his miniature speakers and compact microphone from under the edge of a pair of jeans, its fabric padding the electricals and keeping it separate from the array of harddrives he had wrapped inside a t-shirt. You wondered whether the case would raise suspicion at the airport once it had gone through the x-ray machine. Learning forward on the bed, you put down the paperback you had been reading for the past twenty minutes while he got to work. 

“It looks like you’ve packed half your studio.” You smirked. 

His immediate shrug told you that while you had thought him to be engrossed in the task at hand, he had been paying more attention to your presence than you thought. “It’s just the essentials…” He murmured, securing one of the long, black wires with a ziplock to keep it in place. He was dressed casually, in a thin, striped t-shirt and a pair of loosely fitting sweater pants. You thought it suited him immensely. The collar bone exposed beneath the excess fabric made your chest stutter unexpectedly as he tucked a pair of boxer shorts into the case.

“Aren’t you going to pack more clothes?” You asked, noticing that the few garments he had packed seemed to be serving no more purpose than keeping his equipment safe. 

“I won't need much. “ He explained, casting you a glance. “We won't have much time to explore between shows. And the stylists usually pack a little extra…”

“Do you need help?”

He shook his head, gently protesting. “I’m almost done.”

You watched as he finished tucking the strings of wires into the inner compartment and set to work picking out a casual pair of sneakers from his closet. The sight of them made your stomach pang unexpectedly and you realised that while he had travelled abroad during your two months together, this was the first time he would be gone for so long. 

“Are you looking forward to it?” You asked, trying to mask the sadness in your voice. 

He tucked the laces into the hollow of the shoes as he brought them to the case in the middle of the floor. “The tour?” He looked at you beneath his platinum fringe, his eyes giving away nothing. 

You nodded in reply as he set to work trying to get his suitcase closed; the zip jamming a couple of times under the strain of the extra objects. “I wish it had come at a better time.” He said, succeeding in his task and propping the case up against his closet, meeting your gaze. 

“Why?”

Shaking his head, his eyes dropped to the floor. “I was enjoying spending time with you.”

You heard the hint of regret as he spoke and your stomach once again seemed to churn with emotion. The last few months had been good and you could not deny the comfortable feeling you had when you were with him; the times you had spent cuddling together in bed and talking until the light started to glow through the gap in the curtains. Despite knowing what he did for a living, the reality of dating someone famous had never seemed to matter and, until now, you had not prepared yourself for what this could mean in the future. It occurred to you what two months apart could mean for you both; whether a part of him thought that you would not wait for him. You remembered how you had agreed to a first date together, expecting something casual that would fizzle out as quickly as it started, as it had done with most of the guys who had asked you out since your late teens. The memories of three years at university and the tipsy sex which occationally followed a night on the town with your rowdy group of friends weighed heavily on your mind when you agreed over the phone to meet him at the bar. Somewhere along the line, however, things had felt different with Yoongi and you found yourself hoping that he felt just as happy with you as you did with him. With a small sigh, you edged forward, catching his eye. 

“I’m not going anywhere…” You murmured, wanting to reassure him. 

His expression softened with a small grin, and you knew at once it had been what he had needed to hear. “You’re not?”

Your eyes followed him as he climbed slowly to his feet and walked towards the edge of the bed. “Well…” You teased, mouth widening in a playful smile. “I was thinking about running away with the delivery man at work...I hear he’s newly divorced.” 

“I won’t stop you…” He whispered, bending down to capture your lips, his smile momentarily pressing against yours before he pulled back. While gentle, the kiss left you a little winded, your matching smiles unable to fully cover the extent of your emotions. You craved to have him closer and found yourself absently stroking his waist, moving along his t-shirt in small motions until they reached the wider section of his hips. The clean, slightly soapy fragrance of his skin was inviting, and you found yourself leaning into it. 

“I like having sex with you.” You admit, keeping your gaze fixed straight ahead on his waist as you appreciated the curved line of his pelvis beneath your palm. 

He laughed softly, a shy smile creeping on his lips. “I like having sex with you too.”

Raising your other hand, you held him steady by the hips, making a point of looking up at him. “At least I still have my vibrator. I think the warranty’s good for another few months…”

His face scrunched up, the bridge of his nose wrinkling. “They come with a warranty?” He mocked in disbelief. 

You shrugged, keeping a straight face. “I think it only covers manufacturing faults.”

“Not regular wear and tear?” He joked, pink gums flashing above his teeth. 

“That costs extra.” You quipped, hands finding the loose cord on his sweatpants and playing with it casually as he reached for your shoulders, holding you close.

“You’d better be careful then.” He grinned.

“I always am.” You enjoyed how relaxed you felt with him; how effortlessly he matched your humour with his own, not needing to rush things along and content to allow the tension between you to build slowly. “Do you have anything to take with you?” You asked with vague curiosity. 

He shrugged. “Just some lube.”

This took you by surprise and you were unable to help your grin, having never stopped to think about how he handled himself when he was alone. Now, suddenly, with the thought in your mind, you wondered if he was gentle or quick; if it took him a long time to orgasm; if he watched porn or closed his eyes to use his imagination. You wondered whether he ever thought of you when he came. “Hotel lotion is free you know.” You joked, cheeks a little flushed with colour when he laughed loudly in reply. You were silent for a moment as he calmed down, his body shaking in your hands. “This is the unsexiest conversation ever.” You eventually muttered. 

“I’ve had unsexier conversations.” He assured you. 

“Like what?”

He thought for a moment. “My accountant called me last night to say my tax rate was increasing.” You laughed and a silence followed, the mood between you slowly shifting in its stretch and you found yourself anticipating what he would say next. Eventually, he spoke up, his voice quiet. “I like knowing I make you feel good enough to miss it.” He confessed soberly. You felt your heart rate increase, grazing his covered stomach with your fingertips and noticing the gentle swell in his pants, below the elasticated waistband. 

“And you?” You asked, pulling your gaze away slowly from his joggers to meet his dark, feline eyes; breath hitching in your throat as you noticed the desire in them. You’d never appreciated how beautiful he was before...how beautiful you found him. 

He met your lips with a sudden force, opening his mouth as he pressed against you. His breath was warm and sweet and you kissed him back, meeting his passion with your own and shuffling back onto the duvet, hands desperately seeking his clothed erection. He let out a moan as you squeezed him through the fabric, hand curling around his width and moving against him as he kissed you into the covers. Shuffling slightly to get comfortable, you slipped your hand beneath the elastic, feeling for the gap in his boxer shorts and stroking his shaft slowly. 

“Jeong-sun…” He whispered breathily, breaking the kiss to press the tip of his nose to yours as his long, slender fingers found the metal button on your jeans. Your eyes remained locked as he reached down, and you let out a mutual gasp as he unclasped you, feeling the cool air on your lower stomach and the warm breath from his parted lips. Your hand paused around him, unable to focus on your motions. He barely seemed to notice you had stopped as his gaze homed in on your expression and you felt him slip his hand under the trim of your panties, curling it snugly under the tight denim as he followed the contour of your body and parted your slick folds.

Biting your lip, you moaned softly as he brushed your clitoris, massaging it nimbly between two fingers before moving down, rubbing your inner labia in wide motions and collecting your wetness on his digits. Carefully, he probed deeper, sliding a single finger into your cunt and adjusting his movement to reach your clit, circling the little bud with the pad of his thumb. Coming to your senses, you continued your motions against his cock, eliciting a moan from Yoongi’s parted lips. 

“That feels good.” You gasped, nuzzling his nose with yours. 

“You feel good too.” He murmured breathily, kissing you with his soft, moist lips. “Do you want me to use another?” He asked. 

“I like what you’re doing now.” You answered honestly. “Just curve it a little…”

He moved inside you, brushing your swollen inner walls. “Like this?”

“That’s really good.” You nodded, letting out another low coo as he moved against you, his lips opening against your chest as he kissed above the trim of your low-cut sweater. 

“What do you want?” He moaned against your skin, tongue gently brushing the tops of your breasts. 

“Right now?” You asked breathlessly. 

He murmured in agreement and your cheeks grew hot as you suddenly realised he would be content in doing whatever you asked, if it meant pleasing you. 

“I want you to kiss my clit…” You admitted, feeling your walls clench in anticipation around his digit.

He pulled away from your breasts to meet your gaze. “Just kiss it?” He challenged.

Blushing, you shook your head. “Suck it…” 

He flashed a gummy smile and pecked your lips gently, satisfied with your answer.

“How softly?” His lips lingered on yours as he withdrew from the tight constriction of your pants. You let out a sigh at the loss but met his smile as he looked at you. 

“I’ll let you know.” You promised. 

His lips were gentle against your inner thighs as he tugged your jeans, a little roughly, down your legs and discarded them on the carpet. You could feel the wetness between your thighs as he moved closer to your centre and, though you could not see from your position, you knew Yoongi would have noticed the way your desire spread visibly across your light-coloured panties as you parted your thighs for him, your fragrance becoming more potent when his lips finally pressed against the covered mound of your clit, letting out a low grumble of approval as he kissed you through your underwear. 

His bony fingers found the lacy trim of your briefs and slipped them easily from your body, scrunching them up in his palm and throwing them aside as he settled at the bottom of the bed, taking your clit between his lips and sucking on it gently. 

“That’s nice…” You only had the words to gasp breathily as he moved away, replacing his lips with his index finger to pet the nub a couple of times, encouraging it to swell softly beneath his touch. 

“Do you like it like this?” He asked sincerely, making you realise that while he had given you oral a number of times in your so-far short relationship, he wanted to be sure you were enjoying what he was doing. The tone of his voice told you he was open to suggestions and, while his intuitive take on your body language had not proved wrong so far, you appreciated it. None of the men you had dated before had cared so much as to ask whether they were doing it right, and once again, you found yourself realising why you had fallen so hard for the man who currently had his head buried between your thighs. 

“You can be harder…” You muttered. “Circle it...with your tongue.”

Dutifully, he followed your instruction and pressed the very tip of his tongue to the hooded skin, teasing your clitoris until you were moaning beneath him; gentle waves of pleasure building inside you. He looked up at the sound of your voice, reading your responses carefully as he tongued you a little, making out with your pussy slowly. Reaching out, you brushed his platinum locks from his eyes with your fingertips. 

“I have the better view.” You joked breathily, the sight of him beneath the fuzzy edges of your pale blue sweater filling your stomach with warmth. 

“I don’t think so.” He protested, making the point of looking down to view your sex up close before pressing against your opening, slipping in slowly with his muscle. You savoured his enthusiasm, lost in the sensation as he ate you out hungrily but eventually finding the voice to speak. 

“You really like it that much?” You asked, realising that with him it never felt like he was performing a chore or favour, unlike the handful of men who had done this to you before. He didn’t answer but continued kissing your cunt, reaching up and slipping his fingers through yours in a silent reply. 

You allowed the sensation in your body to build up, relaxing into it and welcoming the warmth which had begun to spread through your limbs. Eventually, you felt his lips leave your body as he nestled himself closer, fidgeting on the sheets to change angle. 

“Are you uncomfy?” You frowned.

He shook his head. “I want to get closer…” He murmured, sliding his digits along your slit back and forth to keep you worked up. 

“I don’t think that’s possible.” You smirked, wondering how he could possibly make you feel better than he already was doing. 

He thought for a moment, brow furrowed as he shifted his torso, pressing a couple of chaste kisses to your swollen clitoris. You met his gaze once more. “You could try on top?” He suggested, dragging the flat side of his tongue over you in a move which made you gasp loudly. 

“On top?” You repeated, a little amusedly. 

He pulled away, lips moist. “Ride me.” He confirmed, voice breathy as he climbed from between your legs, pulling up your sweater to join your other clothes, before moving to your bra. You allowed him to remove it and let out a sound when he captured one of your nipples between his lips. 

When he pulled away, your cheeks were warm and clammy. “I’ll probably crush you.” You laughed, only half joking. His expression as he turned around and seated himself against the headboard, however, told you he wasn’t even considering this.

“No you won’t.” He replied and, seeing the look of doubt on your face, sought to reassure you. “I’ll hold onto you, I promise.” Holding out his arms for you, he shuffled back. “I won’t let you fall.”

Despite knowing that like everything Yoongi did to you, you’d feel good, you couldn’t help but hesitate. It was hard to shake the ingrained belief that this would be a little unflattering; that despite knowing Yoongi seemed to love your body, seeing you up close would suddenly put him off. He looked at you from his place against the pillows, sensing you were having doubts.

“If you don’t like it, we can stop.” He said softly, and you became aware you were moving forward before you even had time to think, edging over his clothed body slowly and resting on your knees. 

“Like this?” You asked, straddling either side of his neck and holding onto the headboard of the bed as you hovered above him. His hands smoothed along your thighs, moving along you until they reached your hips, holding you steady. 

“Is it comfortable for you?” He asked from beneath you, long fingers splaying across your skin. 

“Yeah…” You murmured and let out a small cry when he put his mouth on you, moving his head forwards and opening his lips. You sensed, from the moment you felt him, that your insecurities before were not warranted; he was clearly enjoying this just as much as you were, if not more, and when he began to rock you by the hips, slowly guiding you along his tongue, you became aware of how loud you were being. Thankful that Yoongi, being a musician, had a suitably sound-proof apartment, you allowed yourself to be noisy and the quickening motions of his tongue and lips against you, told you he approved. 

It didn’t take long for your orgasm to wash through you and you clung desperately to the headboard, praying that your thighs would not give way as they trembled beneath you. 

“Fuck, Yoongi…” You panted, strands of hair clinging to your naked shoulders as you came and thankful that your boyfriend did not stop kissing and sucking you until you had milked every last wave from your body. 

Half collapsing, you pushed yourself onto your side, knowing if you stayed put in position any longer you would end up falling on him. Yoongi seemed just as breathless as he looked at you, naked and stretched out on the duvet and you couldn’t help but laugh exhaustedly, reaching out to take his hand. 

“Was that good?” He asked with a gummy smile, stroking your thumb with his. 

Nodding, you smirked. “I think I’ll have that one stored in my memory for a long time.” You admitted, your entire body flushed and warm. 

“Me too.” He agreed.


End file.
